Holding No Shape
by Nazera
Summary: Troubled as Harry is after Dumbledore’s death, he must face Voldemort. Although something puts a stop to his plans, some one is stalking him. And he just knows that whoever it is magical. He assumes it is Bellatrix Lestrange, wait till he finds out its no
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** --/-- Hope you like this. It is a Harry Potter/OC pairing.

**Disclaimers** --/-- I own no creations in this story pertaining to the Harry Potter story. All copy writes belong too J.K. Rowling. I only own Alias Demos and all creation pertaining to her.

**Summary **--/-- Troubled as Harry is after Dumbledore's death, he must face Voldemort. Although something puts a stop to his plans, some one is stalking him. And he just knows that whoever it is magical. He assumes it is Bellatrix Lestrange, wait till he finds out its not…

_**The Meeting chapter 1**_

__

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lay on his bed. His aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley had left to go see a play. It was then that he got that same familiar tingling sensation. Someone, or something, was watching him. He knew it wasn't his owl Hedwig. No Hedwig was taking letters to the Order of the Phoenix and his friends. He sat up and looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of his discomfort. "Who's there?" 6 years ago he would have felt stupid talking to himself in an empty house. Now at the age of 17 he didn't feel the least bit stupid in doing it.

He could tell someone was there. He stepped out of his room and into the stairwell where he saw a black cloaked figure standing. Height portrayed a man, but build as strong as it was, portrayed a woman. He came down the steps, sensing nothing evil from this…person. "Who are you?" She spun around and he was startled to see an intense gaze coming from a sharp angular face that jutted out with determination. Normally he found this an unattractive look on women, but on the woman before him it made her look beautiful if not stubborn as all hell. Her gaze never left his. Green fire was matched by an amber stone that seemed to grow in intensity as she watched him. He wondered if this was how he was going to die. Because he had been killed by a pretty deatheater.

"Alias Demos." Demos was not a name he knew to be on the side of evil, but she could be from another part of the world. "How do I know that you're not working for Voldemort?" Her eyes narrowed at his name. But she didn't flinch in the way that all deatheaters did, she didn't even shrink back like Ron did. "Voldemort is someone that you should refrain from speaking about near me. I may be your protector, but no where does it say that I can't maim or kill you myself." She pulled a ring off of her finger and threw it at him. He reacted and caught it. Looking at it. It was the gold ring that Dumbledore had always worn with a blue stone in the middle that had that same twinkle his eyes had, had.

"Dumbledore was a Grandfather to me. I'm here on his and my foster father's wishes." She noticed Harry's perplexed look. "My foster father was your godfather. Sirius Black. He adopted me after Voldemort killed my parents." She held no emotion in her eyes, but somehow he just knew that the memory of that still hurt her horribly. "You saw him come back didn't you?" He was pulled out of his trance. "How did you…did Dumbledore tell you?" She shook her head in a 'no'. She closed weary eyes for a second before opening them to look at Harry. She seemed genuinely nice. "No, but I can see it in your eyes." He shrugged a little. Then it dawned on him, he had failed to ask why the bloody hell she was here. "Um…Miss Demos why are you here?" He didn't know what to call her so he went for polite and some what formal.

"Call me Alias, Harry and I'm here to take you too Grimmauld Place. That is where you live now; your aunt, uncle and cousin are dead. They were killed by deatheaters and those exact deatheaters are outside waiting for you to walk into the kitchen. So stay where you are. I'll call you when it's safe. Don't even think about arguing!" Damn she's good, he thought to himself as he watched her cloak billow out the front door. All he heard was what sounded like a muffled explosion. Then a scream. He grabbed his wand and ran out into the backyard. Only to be somewhat shocked by what he saw. Every deatheater, and there were a good 15 of them, was tied up, gagged and with his or her wand in Alias' hand.

"Well that's new." He looked at her to see if she was the source of the scream, then he saw what had made her scream. A rat was crawling out of her shirt. She glared and grabbed it quickly. He ran over to her to see a very familiar rat. "Wormtail." They said in unison. They looked at each other, before looking back at the rat who was now transforming into Peter Pettigrew. She caught him quickly before he could move. It looked as if he was trying to apparate away from her, but she seemed to have some way to keep him from leaving. "Uncle Peter, you aren't going anywhere." Now that shocked Harry until he remembered who her 'father' was. Some part of him was extremely happy that they weren't related. Otherwise it would be so wrong to think she was hot. In his moment of distraction one of the deatheaters broke free. She turned in time to be tackled by Avery. She was knocked onto her back, hitting her head on a rock that Petunia Dursley seemed to have missed. Avery and Peter apparated and fled. The other deatheaters apparated as well. Harry knelt over her and found that she was merely unconscious.

It was then that he really got a chance to study her appearance. Her hair was a smoke brown color and bone straight. Her skin was an olive and apricot complexion. He guessed from the sun. Her lips were full and red. They made her seem almost innocent in the way they pouted except their dark color was so not an innocent color. Her cheekbones were high and her chin jutted out proudly and stubbornly. She was at least six feet tall making her only three inches shorter than he was. She looked almost calm when she was unconscious. Her features before had been hard, and unwilling to give anything up. Somehow he just knew he would never see her like this again. As it was she was waking up.

He backed away a little to give her room. She was instantly on her feet. "They left." He heard himself say it but it didn't really register until he actually looked around and noticed that they were really gone. She too looked around and had a dejected and insulted look on her face. "Two legged ass munches." He looked at her strangely, trying to figure out how she would come up with calling someone an ass munch. He shrugged it off when she saw his confused face. "So how are we getting to my place?" That sounded so odd coming from him. He had never really owned a place. She looked up at the sky. "Well I believe that the guard will want to take you with them, since I can see them. I've got to be going. They don't know about me." She just disappeared into thin air. When the guard landed he smiled at Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and Lupin. "Harry who were you talking to?" Tonks looked at him with an almost suspicious eye.

He cleared his throat and summoned his firebolt and stuff. "Let's go." The guard didn't question him further as they rode off into the night. His mind was transfixed on that woman. Alias Demos, had she been real? Or was she some sort of trick his mind was playing on him. For not the first nor the last time, he wondered if this was all a dream and that he would wake up any minute now. It didn't happen. He found himself at #12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **– Hey here is chapter two. No Major warning except for you may think that Alias is a total witch…just spelt differently.

**Disclaimer** – All characters except for Alias Demos and her characteristics/powers belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything pertaining to Alias Demos, characteristics, species information, power and such as the like belong to me.

**Opponents**

Hermione Granger ran out to meet Harry as he made his way into the kitchen of his house. Even though he knew all the information already, from the Guard, Hermione felt the need to tell him everything. He did nothing to quiet his best friend. Ron followed her. "Hermione would you shut up!" Hermione stopped talking and glared at their best friend Ron Weasley. "Thanks man, she was starting to scare me." Harry was met with a hard smack on the chest from Hermione at his statement. He laughed and pulled Mione aside. "What is it Harry? Does Ronald's eating disgust you that much?" Harry laughed and shook his head in the negative. Ron was currently shoving his mouth with food. It was disgusting no matter who you were. "Well then what is it Harry, I'd like to eat dinner soon, before Ron finishes it all." Harry smiled a little. He could tell that Hermione and Ron were going to end up together even though neither would admit it. "I need you to help me find something out." She nodded knowing immediately she would get to read through books.

Well dinner turned out to be a no go. Ron ate it all and after hours of watching Ron eat Harry and Hermione weren't surprised that they had lost their appetites. While Ron had been shoveling food into his face Harry had shuffled through some of Sirius' stuff in what had once been his makeshift room and that now belonged to Buckbeak entirely. He had found a journal that Sirius had kept. He sat in the living room reading through it, going through random pages. At first it talked of how Lily was doing with her pregnancy. He had to skip those pages lest he shed all his unshed tears. However about a third of the way through the book he found something interesting. _"July 14th_

_While I was at Lily and James's house today something strange happened. A rather unusual something even for living in the Wizarding Community, a cougar ran into the house. Lily wasn't happy about the mud brought into the house, she was upset enough to start crying. While James calmed her down I found the cougar in the kitchen with Remus. Remus was holding her in his arms cooing to her. It seemed like he was trying to get her to do something. Well he succeeded. She transformed from a cougar cub into a human baby. The poor little girl was mud covered and shivering in the cold. Well after wrapping her in my sweater we came back into the living room to find Lily now calmed down._

_James was just about to clean up the mess the little…girl had made when Remus snapped his fingers suddenly and said the oddest thing. "Holding no shape!" Now that I think about it, the sentence makes perfect sense but earlier today it made not a single shred of sense. He then explained to us that the little girl in my arms was a Shape Changer._

_It appeared she could talk because we got a mumbled "Yes" from her. I would wager she is about a year old. She already has very distinct features. All of us knew who her parents were at once. Mr. and Mrs. Demos._

_She has a full head of smoky brown hair and she has the most haunting cat-like eyes I think I've ever seen. When I asked her if she had a name she said very clearly, and this surprised me that a child her age could speak so maturely, "Alias Demos." So now I've adopted little Alias, calling her Sass for short. She seems to be taking to this place well despite that dark feeling of it. I'm going to take her over to Lily and James place again tomorrow since I know basically nothing about babies, let alone ones that aren't human."_

That was where it ended. Harry was shocked, so she had been real. Real enough for his godfather to have written about her in his journal. He called for Mione. She came rushing in, a stack of books in her arms. He handed her the journal. She read it through quite quickly until she came to the two words that had meant nothing to him. "Shape Changer? It can't be. They're just a myth." Harry was in his own little world, but hearing the Hogwarts-know-it-all not having an answer brought him right out of his reverie. "Well I have my Care of Magical Creatures book here, would they be in there?" She nodded and took it from his grasp. She flicked through the pages until she got the last 4 pages. She sat next to him on the couch and started reading aloud so he wouldn't have to strain to see over her shoulder.

"Shape Changers, though just a myth, have been given their own category in the list of dangerous creatures as there have been sightings and reports of them. 8 'X's give the Shape Changer the most dangerous category. A ruthless killer/Impervious to most spells/Cannibal. No less than 100 wizards have ever been able to even harm one slightly. Changers as they are loosely called aren't human. In genes House Elves are closer to humans than Changers are. Changers have the ability to transform from the form of a human to a specified animal. It is said that this second form is chosen at birth. No one has been able to prove this true or false. Gender, Ethnicity these characteristics don't seem to affect Changers. Born of two half-bloods, Changers can live for up to 8000 years it is assumed from bones found.

"They do not seem to have a specified climate that they prefer. They seem happy in any climate. No one has ever been able to study to characteristics of a Changer close up. Changers seem to have their own brand of magic, but it is rumored that they can use a wand as well as any trained wizard. When changing forms, the height of the Changer in human form stays with it through changes. If a changer is for example 5ft tall when it changes, whatever animal it changes into will be that tall as well. One definite known fact is that if someone ingests the blood of a changer they will feel invincible. If their blood is put into a potion, mixed right and using the right recipe then it gives the user unlimited and astounding magical powers. Such is the case of the Dark Lord himself." Hermione stopped; the rest was more about the Dark Lord and the animals that Changers could take on. "Bloody Hell…" Hermione looked up sharply; Harry never spoke like that usually he would just say something…else. She didn't get to say anything, Harry was up faster than she could have even fathomed possible.

She looked where he was looking and squeaked. She hadn't heard the crack of someone apparating into the room, and this entire house was supposed to be kept secret so that no deatheaters could find it. Yet someone, who looked a lot like a deatheater in their black cloak, was standing in the living room. No one else was in the house. The Weasley's had left to go shopping and all the adults were doing whatever it was that they did. "H-Harry!" She whispered. He paid her no mind as he walked towards the person. Turning them around he was met with haunting cat-like eyes. They were amber. "Alias? Or should I say Sass." He actually smirked. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Extraordinaire, actually smirked. He was met with a cold chuckle. "Found Dad's journal didn't you?" He nodded a little at her. "How the bloody hell did you get in here and why are you talking to Harry like you've met before?" Hermione half yelled, trying to make her presence know too the talking pair.

Harry then noticed how close he was standing to Alias. He turned slightly pink and took a step back. That was odd, he though to himself while walking to stand next to Mione. "Mione, this is Alias Demos. The girl from Sirius' journal. He adopted her after Voldemort killed her parents." Alias' eyes flashed a little, but didn't seem to be that scary really. "Yes Lord Voldie-Pants wanted my blood, like it says in the book you two were reading when I popped in for a visit." Both Harry and Hermione adopted very confused faces at her reference to Voldemort as _"Lord Voldie-Pants"_. That one was going to stick in their minds for a while. Hermione cleared her throat breaking the silence. "Well Ms Demos, I'm Hermione Granger." Alias shook the hand that was offered to her. "Please don't call me Ms Demos. Every time someone says that I look for some spinster with cats. Although in my situation that could be…never mind. Anyway just call me Alias."

It was at that moment that the Weasley's decided it was time to come back. It could easily be put that it didn't go too well. For some odd reason the Weasley's had a dog with them. It actually turned out to be Fang. Well Fang barked at Alias, Alias hissed to everyone's confusion and moved behind the couch to protect herself, Ron choked on those muggle Mr. Noodle things and threw the sauce he was about to put on the raw noodles into the air at her hiss. Hermione tripped, making her squeak a bit, the sauce package broke open, showering Hermione in a very tasty beef sauce while the rest hit Alias in the nose. "I'm covered in-"Hermione broke off her words and burst into tears laughing.

Everyone turned to see what she was laughing at. Alias was crying her eyes out and rubbing at her nose like something had gone up her nose and that it was unpleasant. Everyone knew what it was right away. They all started laughing. "Ah! Nose up my sauce god damnit!" Fang even seemed to be laughing with his little coughing sounds. She sneezed, much in the way a cat would, and cleared her throat. "If you are all quite finished!" She sounded like McGonagall. They looked over at her, slightly shocked. "Thank you. I came to talk to Harry about something very important. Harry I think you'll know where to meet me." With that she vanished in a very small whorl wind that no one could feel but they could all see.

"If you'll all excuse-"He was cut off by Ron. "Harry who the bloody hell was she and what was she talking about?" Harry sighed, getting the sense that he would have to explain this all before he could go and talk to Alias. "Okay Alias Demos, that is her name, was adopted by Sirius after her parents died thanks to _Lord Voldie-Pants _to quote someone," It sounded like he coughed the word 'Alias' but no one was sure. "Anyway she is a shape changer and Hermione will fill you in on all of that if you'll excuse me now." Harry left but faintly heard Ron call after him that she was pretty. He shook his head as he made his way up the stairs to the fourth floor where Sirius' old room was.

He opened the door to see Alias stretched out on the bed, her legs hanging off the end of the bed thanks to her height. He himself would have his legs hanging off the bed as well if he was to lay down. "You wanted to talk?" She nodded and sat up. Crossing her legs in the process he couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved. He realized he was staring. "Harry why are you turning red?" He coughed and shook his head, his face returning to normal. "Just noticing how much you move like a cat. All graceful like I mean." She shrugged, deciding to keep that part a secret, for now.

"I wanted to talk to you about the promises I made to Dumbledore and Sirius." Harry was interested now. He sat down in a chair that wasn't covered in rat bones. "After Voldie-Pants came back in your fourth year Sirius made me take the unbreakable vow that should anything happen to him that I would protect you. Dumbledore later in the year made me promise the exact same thing."

**Flashback**

"_Alias, I'm trusting you to protect Harry if I should die before I finish counting my sock collection. Will you take the unbreakable vow for me?" Alias nodded weakly, the 15 year old was just learning her abilities and Dumbledore was trusting her to protect Harry Potter? Also to mention the guy that she had a huge crush on since his third year. "Yes Grandfather." And so the Unbreakable Vow was preformed upon Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Alias Zeniien Demos. _

_Leaving the Headmaster's office under an invisibility cloak Alias finally wondered what she had just gotten herself into by making an unbreakable vow. Sure Sirius had made her make the same promise only hours before, but this was different. Dumbledore knew something was going to happen. And he knew it was going to be big._

**End Flashback**

Alias finished explaining her promises to Harry. He just sat there, drinking it all in. "But why didn't Sirius ever tell me about you?" It was Alias' turn to go red in the face. She coughed slightly. "Because I asked him not too." He didn't know to leave it at that. He was impulsive in that moment and decided to push it. "Why?" Her head shot up from the position it had been in and her eyes flashed dangerously and he suddenly realized what he had just gotten himself into. But he couldn't go back now, it just wasn't in his nature to decline a challenge, and she had just presented one. "That is none of your business Harry James Potter!" Yep she did it, she middle named him. He looked livid; no one had ever middle named him before. "Well Alias…." He faltered, and realized he had no clue what the hell her middle name was. "Zeniien." She said it simply; she apparently wanted their fight to continue for some unknown reason of her own. "Thank you. Alias Zeniien Demos how dare you middle name me! I have every right to ask since he was my godfather!" She took a step towards him, her face contorted in rage, and yet she still looked calm. "He was my father!" Harry glared and took a step towards her. "Your 'adoptive' father! Not your real father." Another step by Alias before yelling again. "And just because he was only my adoptive father gives you the right to ask about personal things that I said to him?" Okay she was pissed. "Yes I think I do, he was my godfather and like a father to me!" He had stepped closer. They were inches apart from each other. Neither seemed to notice the distance between them had decreased. Alias took the final step until their noses touched. "I have every right to say that you have no-"Her words were cut off by one thing. A pair of lips. Harry's. He had leaned in and kissed her softly. He was about to pull away from her, since he had gotten no response, until he felt her fingers in his hair. All thoughts of leaving her lips left him.

He leaned in farther. He actually didn't have that far to lean. He was 6' 3" at his full height. She was roughly 6 foot, 6'1" feet tall. His hand somehow found their way to her waist. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him but pulled away abruptly as did he when they heard the yells of Fred and George. "Oi! I think they're killing each other! I can't hear anything they're either both dead or snogging!" Alias walked out of the door, smacked them both and walked away. Harry was left wondering if that had really just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **– Chapter 3. No major warnings again.

**Disclaimer **– All Harry Potter Characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling. Alias Demos is copyright to me.

**Cover**

"Well those introductions were over fast." Harry shook his head slightly. Alias sat in the living room, doing what looked like nothing. He stood in the doorway watching her. After a minute Hermione came walking into the room, sitting beside Alias. They started to talk and Harry found himself with this infinite need to know what they were saying. He took a step closer so he could hear them clearly. "So Alias you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions would you? I mean no one's ever been able to _study _to put it crudely, a Changer." He was sure that Alias was going to refuse and say no way in all bloody hell. To his great surprise she nodded her head yes. "Go ahead. Ask me any questions you can think of." Hermione looked so pleased, her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable and this was just a new pace for learning for her to try. "Okay, first what is your full name?" Alias turned and looked at Harry, motioning for him to come and join them in the living room.

He did so as Alias answered. "Alias Zeniien Demos is my full name." Hermione nodded and wrote it down as Alias told her how to spell her middle name. It was a mouthful, more of a mouthful than Albus Percival Wulfric….Harry stopped the thought. It was just too long of a name. "Alright what kind of animal can you change into?" Alias smirked a little and looked at Harry pointedly. "Harry you commented before that I was very cat-like. Well that is because I transform into a cougar." Hermione wrote it down word for word. "Okay how tall are you?" Alias answered that she was 6 and a half feet tall. Her eyes never left Harry's as she watched him, unblinking eyes boring into his soul. He could feel her gaze until it felt like she was pushing against his mind. She was. "_So Harry, finally we can talk alone." _He heard her voice echoing in his head. _"You're a Leglimens?" _She nodded a little without speaking, aloud or inwardly. _"Another thing Dumbledore wanted me to do was to teach you to block me from your mind. If you can block me you can block anyone. Including Voldie-Pants." _Alias looked over at Hermione.

"I hiss at dogs because it's in my nature, my instincts." She answered the question that Hermione had asked while she had been talking to Harry. _"How is that so? He is the most powerful dark wizard since Grindel…whatever his name was." _Alias smirked slightly at Harry. _"Because darling, I can break into Voldie's mind. That is why Dumbledore knew that he would be at the Ministry when Sirius died. Because I broke into his itsy bitsy little mind. And I can truly say itsy bitsy because he only thinks of three things." _Harry was afraid to ask. "Favorite food? Let's see my favorite food is…rats." She sent a look in Harry's direction, stifling her laugh. Hermione looked shocked as Harry and Alias burst into laughter. "Sorry Mione, my real favorite food is Mutton." _"What pray tell does Voldie think of all the time Your Ladyship?" _Alias sent a glare his way while Mione wasn't looking. _"World Domination, Killing You, Oh and that's right capturing me so he can have a constant supply of my blood. Like I said itsy bitsy brain." _Harry was shocked now. "He thinks about what?" Mione looked up at him shocked as Alias walked over to him and forced him to sit down in the chair. "Look Harry, I'm here to protect you. Not you to protect me. Leave it at that." She stood and walked out of the room, muttering apologies to Mione saying that she could continue the questionnaire later.

Harry didn't see her for 2 days. When he did see her it was at the Hogwarts Express. She was still dressed in the customary black cloak of a deatheater, but no one seemed to notice her. She blended into crowds well. "Are you coming with us Sass?" Mione and Alias seemed to have gotten on fine. Alias still had made no mention of that night in Sirius' room when Harry had kissed her. "Yea I am. Order's orders." That was a small mouthful, she thought to herself as she stepped onto the train behind Harry and the others. Ron and Hermione had to go to a meeting. They were the Head Boy and Girl. Alias sat next to Harry as the train started to move. "Why are you coming Alias?" She had shooed Ginny, Neville and a few other people from the compartment so she could talk to Harry alone. "Harry I'm your protector, I don't leave you unless I'm dead. Now so no one is asking too many questions about me we need a cover. Fortunately Dumbledore had one prepared for us." She handed him the paper. He read through it. "You're my pet?" He half screamed at her. She nodded. "Yes. I will be in my human form most times and will follow behind you like a pet. The teachers have been given an excuse for why I am at the school. Thanks to McGonagall's quick thinking I am also being installed at the school to protect everyone else." Harry was shocked. She was acting as if this was nothing new and that it happened every day. "Alias do you realize how many kids you'll be protecting now besides me?" She stopped for a minute and seemed to be counting. Finally it looked as if she had come to a conclusion. "Roughly 7000 kids, not including teachers. Adding in teachers roughly 7013 people." She seemed satisfied.

He was starting to learn she didn't let her real emotions show through. She fell asleep on the ride to Hogsmeade station, but Harry had a feeling that she wasn't really sleeping. Because before the train had even stopped she had grabbed his trunk, Hermione's trunk, Ron's trunk, Ginny's trunk and her own trunk and was walking out. Lifting them as if they were nothing. Crookshanks lay along her shoulders as she walked. As they walked behind her, they heard Crookshanks giving very animated mews and hisses at Alias. She was returning them. They weren't that surprised, Hermione had been telling them on the ride to Kings Cross Station that Alias was very closely related to Kneazles and cats. "Alias? 'ho woulda thought t' find you 'ere." Alias smiled at Hagrid. He gave her a quick hug before she went and reserved a carriage for the group. She dealt with their entire luggage load as she stood and petted the thestrals.

Harry didn't see her again until McGonagall was giving the opening speech. "Welcome back everyone. Now I know you don't want to hear a big speech on house unity, but it is what we need. I'm not going to give you a large speech, just to introduce some new people here at Hogwarts. Ms Olivia Stanwick has accepted the place of Gryffindor Head and Transfiguration Professor. Professor Remus Lupin has taken back his job of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher." There was a large amount of murmuring through the Great Hall. Even people at the Gryffindor table, who new what Lupin was, were wondering why he was allowed to teach again. "Please." Everyone quieted down to listen to their Headmistress. "Someone else that is going to protect this school against evil and against any werewolf attacks that could happen with Professor Lupin around. Please welcome Ms Alias Demos." She clapped as did the teachers, Harry, Mione, Ron, Ginny and a few others. Mione actually whistled. Everything stopped because Alias didn't appear. She came in just a few seconds after everyone had stopped clapping. She was bleeding a little. "Sorry had to go help Hagrid with some _family problems_." She walked forward, her wounds healing in front of everyone's eyes as she walked down the aisle to the head table. Her hair dried and new clothes formed around her ripped ones. Her ripped ones simply faded away. She was now wearing a pair of faded hip huggers and a black long sleeve shirt with a dragon in red in the middle. On the back, in the middle was a red cougar. She was alongside the Slytherin Table when Draco sneered at her. "How could that walking whore protect us?" She had heard him fine. She didn't even look to McGonagall for permission. She walked over to Draco. "Stand up Mr. Malfoy." Draco did as she bid him. He was as tall as her. "Now what was it you said? And please repeat it to the entire Great Hall." He words left no room for argument. "I asked how a walking whore like you could protect us." She smirked. He paled, if that was possible. She took a step closer to him. She held out her hand and Harry's wand flew from the inside of his robes and into her hand. She hadn't said anything and had no wand.

She pointed it at Draco. "You might want to take that back Draco." Her words dripped with malice as she looked Draco in the eye. Everyone could basically see the flames around each other and the lightning crack between their eyes. His cold eyes shot ice at her. Her amber eyes that were colder still shot daggers right back at him. "No." He said it simply. She laughed hollowly and turned to walk away before turning back to him. Everyone could see the change in her face. It was a little more primal, still pretty, but primal and very carnivorous. Fangs rested on her bottom lip. Her eyes were no longer amber but a fierce yellowy amber color. Her pupils were slits that made her face even more carnivorous. "Are you sure." She took a step forward and pointed Harry's wand at him. She waited a second and turned and walked towards Harry. She then turned and looked at Draco again. "Oh by the Draco, Dawling you might want to change your pants. You wet yourself." Everyone burst out laughing, even the Slytherins. She stopped next to Harry. "Thanks for letting me borrow your wand. I needed to deal with a certain little ass munch." Harry laughed. There was a scream at the Slytherin table. Everyone turned and saw that Draco was now about two feet tall and a walking ass. Literally, crack and all.

McGonagall stood up in her seat. "Alias! Change him back this instant!" Lupin himself was coughing horribly, covering up his laughter. As was the rest of the Head Table. Even McGonagall was letting out horrible racking coughs as she tried to hide her laughter and be mad at the same time. Alias looked at McGonagall. "But Professor!" She whined piteously. McGonagall looked at Harry. "Harry Potter she is your pet make her turn him back I swear that you'll scrub every single piece of stone in this castle!" Harry gulped. "Change him back Sass." She sighed and did as she was told. Walking towards a wall and simply climbing up it to sit in a window. Hedwig beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **– Dancing! Dirrrty Dancing xP

**Disclaimer **– J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I own Alias Demos.

**Dance like No One's watching**

"Before you tuck yourselves into bed, I would like to announce that on Sunday there will be a welcome back dance. Everyone is expected to attend with a date." Every guy sighed and basically every girl squealed in joy. Although no one failed to notice the loud echoing in the Great Hall. "Bloody hell!" They all looked up to see Alias glaring daggers at McGonagall who was smirking as if to say Payback time. Alias slid down the wall and stood next to Harry. "Do you think anyone would mind if I killed McGonagall?" He made a face at her, having figured out she basically had to listen to what he said while here to keep up the pretense of being his pet. "No killing any Professors. Draco Malfoy I might let you kill, but no Professors." She sighed and walked along behind him dutifully as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady they were stopped. Although Harry had spoken the correct password the Fat Lady refused to let them in. "Why won't you let us in?" The Fat lady glared contemptuously at Alias. "Gryffindors only." Alias glared right back but walked off. "Its okay Harry, I have a room to stay in, and besides I have to go help with a **very **_big family _problem of Hagrid's." Harry nodded knowing that she meant Grawp. "Tell him I say hi." She turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Hagrid or the problem?" Harry laughed. "Both I suppose. And tell the problem that Hermy says hi." Alias laughed. "Mione will kill you if you call her that in public."

As it was a very murderous looking Gryffindor with brown hair and a certain heavy object in her hand was heading towards Harry. He ran into the common room, trying to hide. It didn't work. Some crashing could be heard in the common room as Harry begged for his life. Thankfully for him Mione was not inclined to kill him. After he killed Voldie-Pants would be a different matter. As Harry lay in his bed that night he finally realized, he had to ask a girl to the dance tomorrow. Well he knew that Mione and Ron were going. Padma, Lavender, Pavarti, basically all the good girls were taken. Even Luna. He sighed, only one girl left to ask. His _pet. _

The next day was very odd for Harry. He woke up with a girl sitting on the end of his bed, meditating. He cleared his throat to get her attention. It didn't work. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he recognized her as Alias. "Sass how the hell did you get in here?" She pointed to the window, where Hedwig sat very proud of herself. "Don't blame the bird; it was a rat for a way in." She smirked slightly and got off of his bed, throwing his clothes at him. "Oh and by the way you need to ask a girl to go to the dance with you. I know that three girls are still available. Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones." That isn't a very wide variety, Harry thought to himself. Well moment of truth. "Alias will you go to the dance with me?" She actually let half of a smile grace her features. "Get dressed and get to breakfast. You're going to Hogsmeade to get a tux. No dress robes if you're going with me." He silently thanked her. He hated those things.

After breakfast he had done as he was told. Getting a tux, he found out that it was a good thing he had gotten a tux because well it turned out to be a somewhat formal event. Dress robes were not to be worn. Ron was thankful. Harry came and sat down at the Gryffindor table to find Ron and Alias talking. She was everywhere! "I'm glad that no dress robes are allowed. That lace on my dress robes is so feminine." Alias smirked and leaned against him like Ginny did when she was bugging him. "But cupcake lace is so hot on guys." He laughed and pushed her away. "So I'm a cupcake now? Well then you're a rat. Your favorite food I hear." She punched him and he punched her back. "God brother and sister already are we?" They looked over at Harry who they hadn't even noticed.

They smiled sheepishly. McGonagall stood up to get attention. Everyone looked at her. Especially the Slytherins. They were afraid that if they didn't Harry would set his pet on them. "The dance will be tonight since everyone has a date." She sent a knowing look at Harry and Alias. Harry turned red and Alias threw a pierce of mutton at her. It hit her square in the nose. "Alias what was that for?" McGonagall didn't keep her voice down; she didn't care if the entire school heard their conversation. Alias apparently didn't either. "Well Minerva, since we're on a first name basis, that was for the horribly mean comment you made to me." McGonagall put a fake shocked look on her face. "What pray tell did I say to you Alias?" Alias decided to make this into a war of the wits. "Well do you remember when you horribly **_drunk _**on the fire whiskey? Well you came over to me and said that I looked like a poodle with a buzz cut." McGonagall narrowed her eyes behind her spectacles.

"Perhaps I did, but that was only because you got me drunk and you did look like a poodle with a buzz cut at the time." Another piece of mutton hit McGonagall in the nose. "You gave me the haircut. Against my wishes might I add?" McGonagall picked up the mutton and threw it right back. The entire school was just a little freaked out. Their Headmistress and former strictest teacher was having a mutton war with Harry Potter's pet! Finally both Headmistress and pet walked out of the Great Hall. Covered in mutton, gravy, bread, corn and various other types of food. There was even a nice little crown of custard on McGonagall's head. While Alias had a cherry tomato for a nose. Their heads were held high as they still threw things at each other while leaving. Just random things.

They were finally out of sight and the entire Great Hall, teachers included, burst into tears laughing. After a few minutes everyone left to get ready for the upcoming dance that would be there in 3 hours. For Harry 3 hours flew by fast. Before he knew it he was waiting in the common room for Alias to come down. Mione had insisted that she needed Alias' help getting ready. He was an hour early before the dance started. There was a loud scream from upstairs. He could hear the door banging shut as Alias stumbled down the stairs. Coughing and nearly crying. "I will never understand girl's obsession with hairspray. I mean every piece of hair in there, except mine, is solid as a rock!" She coughed a few more times and stood up straight. Proceeding to walk down the stairs. Harry couldn't help but drool. He noticed that a lot of other guys were drooling over his date as well. She cleared her throat. "Stop drooling boys. You look like dogs and you don't want me to hiss on your asses." They all wiped the drool off their faces and closed their mouths.

Alias stood in front of Harry wearing the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen. She wore a pair of black jeans with zippers along the legs. Some of the zippers were left open so it showed some skin. The shirt stopped just below her breasts and from there down it was in tatters. Though it looked good it looked as if claws had been run through it. He got the distinct impression they had. On the front of the shirt, the part that was still intact was a red cougar. The shirt had one strap that started on the left side of her shirt and went around the back at a diagonal over her right shoulder. She turned in a circle for him. The back of the shirt was in tatters as well. It showed she wasn't afraid to show some skin. Let alone her muscles which were very well defined for a woman.

"What do you think?" He looked at her face. She had something on her lips that just made them shine their natural color. She had very light red eye shadow on but it looked good. She had on eyeliner and all it did was bring out the color of her eyes. He was shocked. Her long brown hair was left to fall free. He was afraid he was drooling again. "Beautiful." Alias smiled happily but then her eyes widened in shock. Lavender and Pavarti came down the stairs. Three bottles of hairspray with each of them. "Alias! You didn't hairspray your hair yet! It's going to be a mess by the end of the dance!" Alias ran as fast as she could in her high heeled boots. She made it to the fireplace before they caught up to her. They cornered her. Their was hairspray everywhere. Guys were coughing and crying from the smell and how it stung their eyes. There was a sound like when a cat gets thrown or stepped on. That horrendous shriek of a cat, coming from within the mist of hairspray. Suddenly something flew out of the cloud of hairspray and flew at Harry. Reacting quickly he caught whatever it was; it was an empty hairspray bottle. He was afraid for Alias but knew he couldn't go in there.

Another two bottles came out of the cloud as Lavender went to get more hairspray. She came back with about give more bottles of hairspray. He gulped. "Crap I feel sorry for her." When they were finally done, which took a good 20 minutes Alias came crawling out of the cloud sneezing her head off. Somehow she had managed to protect her hair. "Alias why are you crawling? Why not walk? They said that they're done with your head." She glared and pointed at her pants. "They basically hair sprayed my pants. They won't bend so I can't walk in them. So I have to crawl." She crawled up the stairs to the boys dorms. "I'm going to your room; it's safe there…I hope." She came back down a few minutes later wearing the same outfit but she looked like she wasn't going to die coughing. She had something in her hand. "If you'll excuse me I have work to do." She pulled a gas mask on over her head and walked up the stairs to the girls dorms. There were more screams and a cat scream again. When Alias came down she was very proud of herself. "Well the hairspray is dead. I threw it out the window at the Giant Squid." She threw the gas mask away and ran to the portrait. "Harry we leave now before they can attack again!"

When they reached the dance Harry was quite surprised to find that they were playing muggle music instead of the regular wizard music. As soon as Alias' feet hit the dance floor she started dancing to a song unknown to him. "Alias what the hell kind of song is this?" She danced a few seconds longer before coming back over to him. "Sugar We're Going Down." He had heard the music before. He wasn't one to dance, especially when people were around. He watched her dance to the beat. She was good. The song switched to one he knew well. We be burnin' by Sean Paul. He tapped his foot to the beat; he saw Alias singing while she danced. He couldn't hear her but he was sure she didn't sound bad. He got up and went over to her. "You like dancing don't you?" She nodded and grabbed his shoulders and was about to make him dance when he saw Ron and grabbed at the excuse. "I have to go talk to Ron." He ran to Ron who was watching Mione and Alias dancing with each other. Ron and Harry sat watching their dates dancing for a while. Mione came to sit down. The music stopped and Professor Stanwick stood up at the DJ booth. "I'll take requests now." Draco had seen Alias dancing and wanting to get back at her the best way he knew how he went to the DJ booth. He whispered a song into the Professor's ear. "Alright I have two requests here. For the song Dirrty by Christina Aguilera to be played, and also to have Ms Alias Demos dance by herself to this song." Everyone left the dance floor. Alias was all alone now.

She shrugged and waited for the song to start. It started with two guys talking and sort of rapping. She was already moving her hips to the beat. Harry was transfixed by the way she seemed so calm. He had heard this song played when Mione had dragged him to a club. No girls seemed to ever want to dance to this song because of the lyrics. Mione came over to Harry. "Harry do you think she's heard the lyrics to this song before?" Harry shrugged not a clue. The song actually started and at the first strong bass beat, Alias jumped forward landing on one foot. The other one paced back two hits of the floor before she went back on that foot spun and landed in the splits. Her arms went up and back as she did a back handspring off the floor. Her hips moved to the beat never missing a step. He heard the lyrics that offended so many girls. _"I need that uh…to get me off. Sweating till my clothes come off." _He could understand why most girls would be offended. Alias didn't seem to be offended. At those lyrics she did something that amazed everyone. She went down in a crouch and came up, thrusting her pelvis out and onto her tip toes. The dance went from there. Harry found himself transfixed with her body and the way she moved her hips.

The song was over and Alias came over to him. She grabbed his drink and took a swig of it. "I love that song." All Harry could do was stare at her. "How did you learn to dance like that and why do you love that song? Most girls are offended by it." She smirked. "Well I love that song because most girls are offended by it and also because it's a great dance song. And I didn't learn to dance. You don't have to learn to dance to be a good dancer. I'm sure if you let yourself go you could be a good dancer too." She smirked at him. He shook his head. "No way in hell." Draco came over to her; he didn't look like he was going to pick a fight. He stood there in front of her for a second. "What Malfoy?" He shook his head. "How did you do that dance move…?" She raised a brow at his question. "Which dance move Malfoy? There were quite a few in there." He glared. "The one where you dropped down and pulled yourself up." She stood up. And did the same move. "That one?" He nodded. "Practice." He looked shocked but walked away seeing she was done talking to him and might turn him into a ass munch again if he didn't leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **– Again nothing major, but here the plot thickens. Well perhaps a snogging warning.

**Disclaimer **– J.K Rowling owns her stuff, I own mine.

**Do it**

Alias so far had not been able to get Harry to dance. She growled her frustration at him. "Fine will you dance to a slow song with me Harry James Potter?" He glared at her; she glared right back at him. "Fine Alias Zeniien Demos." He stood up and knew which song would be perfect. He went over to Professor Stanwick. He whispered a song into her ear. She smiled. "Alright I have a couple requests. It seems like payback. Alright the first song to be played is going to be a slow song. Listen to Your Heart." Harry walked over to Alias smirking. "You got what you wanted so let's go dance." They got out on the dance floor. It was fast, but sort of slow. They danced to the beat. Everyone was dancing now. Even Ron and Mione. After the song was finished the Professor came on again. "Alright alright. Part 2 of the request. Ms Alias Demos, you're a popular girl tonight for dancing aren't you, is going to dance by herself to the song Dip It Low. Doing the exact dance as seen in the video. All requested by her date Harry Potter." Alias turned and glared at Harry. "Well I at least get my back up dancers. Mione, Pavarti, Lavender, Padma, Ginny and of course lets not forget the wonderful Professor Stanwick!" All the girls mentioned joined Alias on the dance floor. "Since you want me to do this Harry, you get to be in the center of it all." She dragged him to a table so that they would have lots of room to dance. She snapped her fingers, conjuring the set of the video dance. She snapped again and the song started.

At first all Alias did was sway her hips, singing the words along with the song. The other girls waited, hidden for their part to come up. And there it was. They came out behind her and the dance started. They all dropped their legs out from under them, landing on their backs and pulled themselves up. Ron was drooling at seeing Mione dance like that. Each of the girls took turns in the center during the rap part. Their hips rolling as they turned in circles to make each of their respectable men drool. They went back to their original places as Alias broke off into her own part of the dance while the other girls kept doing what they had been doing. Finally the song ended. Professor Stanwick, looking a little out of breath, ran back to the DJ booth and came on once more. "Now this was a triple request from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. They would all like their dates, Alias Demos, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley to do the dance preformed in the song Lose my Breath by Destiny's Child. Do you girls know the dance?" They all grudgingly nodded. "Oh and did I mention, you have to sing it." All girls paled.

Alias growled once before they took their positions. "Hit me!" Alias said to get the music to start. They started dancing. Each took their turn in singing. All of them turned out to be wonderful singers. Ginny sounded like an angel. Mione sounded like a natural born singer and Alias. Well Alias' voice captured them all. Her voice was low; defiantly tenor or bass, with a rough sound to it but it was beautiful all the same. "Baby lose my breath!" All the girls said and walked towards their men, punched them all in the chest and walked away towards a table. Harry was shocked. "Ow." All the guys said at the same time.

The crowd closed around the girls. The guys moved to their own table. "Harry that looked like it hurt Alias hits hard." Harry nodded and moved his shirt a little to see his collarbone. A big black and blue bruise was already there. "Crap she hit me hard." Dean and Ron started laughing, even after Harry glared at them they didn't stop. Harry stood up to go and find Alias. He felt really bad for making her do all of that.

He found Ginny and Mione fuming, but no Alias. He was too afraid to ask them where she had gone. Knowing Alias, as little as he did, he still knew her, he walked out into the gardens of Hogwarts to see if she was out there. It was then that he saw probably the most disgusting sight ever to be seen by man. Draco Malfoy snogging Alias. Harry turned and decided to leave them to it if that was what they really wanted. Inside he was pissed and ready to freak out at someone. What he didn't see was Alias pushing Draco away and kicking the shit out of his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **– Yelling galore in here but still pretty mild. Oh and Bellatrix Lestrange shows up…and we learn how to count badly to 30!

**Disclaimer –** I'm tired of saying this so I'm going to say it once more here and then that's it. Any Harry Potter characters are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. Alias Demos belongs to me alone. Got it? Get it. Good.

**Confrontations and Counting Lessons**

Alias pulled on her black shirt while standing in the woods, waiting really. She knew something was going to happen here. She could just tell. Her mind raced as she listened until she heard the snapping of a twig. She didn't even take notice really, she knew it was Harry. She had followed him for a while now she was sure she knew when he was coming. Though she had been wrong before. She looked up as he walked into the clearing. "Alias I'm really sorry." Alias held up her hand cutting him off. "No don't even start Harry. Because I don't want to hear any I'm sorry's from you. You believed what you saw last night and that's all that matters. Even if I know what really happened."

Harry sighed and walked up to her, she turned her back to him, listening. Although she wasn't smart enough to tell him that. He turned her around and made her look him in the eye. "Alias I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed something was going on between you and Draco." Alias was about to say something but stopped, well mostly because her and Harry were flying through the air now. They landed in an awkward position. Alias was on her back, saying that alone sounded dirty, while Harry was lying on top of her unconscious. Alias then noticed why Grawp had sent them flying. There was a deatheater advancing towards them.

Rolling Harry off of herself Alias stood up. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to focus enough to use her powers after that hit to the head. She looked around. About 10 of them were surrounding her and an unconscious Harry. She flinched. She stood over Harry, trying to block any spells that came his way. She didn't have near enough room to move to transform. Harry was slowly starting to wake up beneath her. He looked up in time for Alias to have made up her mind. She flinched as her clothes were ripped from her body in her transformation from human to cougar.

"Whoa…I knew she could do it, but I didn't know she could do it." He heard himself say. He looked at the 6ft cougar over top of him and shuddered. She could kill him easily if she wanted too. Although she looked as if the last thing she wanted to do was kill him. He watched her moving from side to side as if she was anxious. He could see why, 10 deatheaters were surrounding them. All of them were drawing their wands. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she was worried. She seemed less cold than she had before.

"Look Lucious, Potter has a pussycat protecting him." There was a thundering growl above him and he looked up to see Alias with her hackles bared. Her fangs glistened in a non existent light. Lucious Malfoy laughed at her growls, though he looked utterly perturbed. He was even shaking a little. One by one the deatheaters locked eyes with Alias, and one by one they shrank back as if she was poisonous to their health. Well, she probably is, Harry thought to himself nearly snorting at the thought.

One, two, three, four. Alias paced her movements to a time set in her mind. One deatheater shot the spell Flagrate at her. It burned her fur and skin. But she ignored it as she still stood over Harry. Not even aware that he was awake. Though he was awake and alive he couldn't have gotten to his wand if he wanted too. It was too far away for him to get. And he was sure he had broken his wand arm. Although if he thought about it, had Alias not take the full blow he would have broken a lot more. He noticed that Alias seemed to be favoring her left hind leg, so her left leg.

Nineteen, twenty, twenty one; the Flagrate spell was shot at her a few more times. She ignored the pain coursing through her body. "Well Bellatrix it seems you are called to play." The deatheaters backed off. Leaving Bellatrix Lestrange to fight Alias alone. Alias seemed to sense this and stood stiffer. Her eyes colder than he had ever seen them. Twenty six, twenty seven: Bellatrix raised her wand. "Time to get rid of the kitty cat.", twenty eight, twenty nine; "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot towards Alias. Harry felt pain rip at his heart. Thirty. Alias closed her eyes as she was hit with the light. She fell into a little heap, changing back into that of a human.

Harry covered her with his cloak and picked her up. Gently carrying her towards the school. He grabbed his wand on the way by. He ran, although he held her gently, as fast as he could towards the Hospital Wing. When he got there Madam Pomfrey was there almost immediately. "What happened?" Harry wasn't given time to reply as she healed his arm and sent him to get McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 7

**lolA/N – **Insanity level rising

**The Door**

It had been 3 weeks since the attack in the Forbidden Forest. One or two of the deatheaters had been caught. But it wasn't enough. Harry had refused to go to classes, saying that it had been his fault that Alias was now in a coma. McGonagall had excused him from all classes. Every now and then Alias would scream in her sleep. Madam Pomfrey did everything she could to make Alias comfortable but it seemed to do little. Only when Harry would hold her hand while she screamed would she seem to calm down some. "The door, I can't….open….NO!" Alias started to thrash again.

Harry held her hand but this time it did little to help her. She sobbed softly and shook as if in pain. Ron came into the room when she screamed and sat beside Harry who himself looked almost as bad as Alias did. "She keeps screaming about a door. Ron is she going to be okay?" Subconsciously Harry knew that Ron couldn't give him an answer but Ron nodded and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be up in no time and ready to fight again." Harry nodded and drifted off to an uneasy sleep. Ron only hoped that what he had said was right.

_Alias's World_

_Alias walked slowly, in a trance like state, towards a door. She had seen the door so many times before that it was almost familiar to her. She looked to her left and saw a clock. On it in big red numbers it showed midnight. But the numbers looked to be written in blood. She wasn't sure how long she had been in here, wandering along paths only to find dead ends. It was like being in a maze that tried to persuade you to scream in terror. Fear washed over her as she shuddered and looked at the door. Her hand rested on the handle, all she had to do was open the door and she could be free._

_She turned the knob and she found it looked. "The door, I can't…open…NO!" She screamed and shook in fear and ran for her life. Behind her was Sirius, his eyes red with rage as he tried to kill her. She felt her heart beating horribly fast, fast enough she thought it might burst. Even if it burst it would keep beating. She felt cold, there was snow around her but when she touched the snow with her hand or the snow touched her bare skin it burned and she couldn't help but flinch away but the snow followed her as she ran._

_Wands flew at her, all flashing a green light before a flag popped out of the end that said "Ha you're dead!" She flinched away from them as they tried to impale her. She felt something grip her hand. But nothing was there. It felt warm and comforting. But even the comfort of that something couldn't kill the fear in her at this moment. She turned and that was a fatal mistake for her, she saw Sirius killing Harry, but Harry was killing Sirius. The door flashed before her eyes again as she ran._

_Rocks flew before her and a good few hit her in the head. She fell to the ground twisting in agony as they continued to hit her. "Harry…please save me." She knew he couldn't hear her. Tears fell down her cheeks, running new courses and following old ones. Since she had gotten here she knew that she had cried more than she ever would in her life. Her face was tear stained and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see Harry again. "Harry, I love you."_

The Real World

Alias was crying again. Ron sat and watched the girl, nay woman; he had come to think of as a sister. "Harry, I love you." He heard her say it, but Harry didn't stir and after that Alias was still. Her hand fell limply from Harry's. Harry woke up and looked at her. She shot up, her eyes wide with fear. She screamed once and then fell back. Her eyes wide before they closed; her head fell to the side and stayed that way. Harry gently felt her forehead, it was cold. "Ron, get Madam Pomfrey!" He felt for a pulse, she didn't have one.

Madam Pomfrey came running in and started to try and revive her. Although the poor nurse wasn't strong enough. "Harry do you know CPR?" Harry nodded and pushed on Alias' chest, trying to keep her hear beating. He stopped, breathing into her mouth to keep her alive. He kept going, only stopping to breath into her mouth.

_Alias' World_

'_Its time for me to let go.' That's just what Alias did. She let go and felt herself lifting free of the confinement in her mind. It was then as if she could see it all. McGonagall in her office working over random papers. Mione in her room crying. "Why do you cry Mione? I'm right here." Mione looked up as if she had heard it. But shaking her head Mione curled up on her bed. Alias could see her body, her own body laying limply on the bed in the Hospital Wing. Harry was giving her CPR, trying to keep her alive. Ron stood their shocked as if not believe it could happen._

_Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry away from her body. Madam Pomfrey's word came as if from a great distance when she felt she was right there. "She's dead Harry, she's dead." Alias shook her head. "I'm not dead. I'm right here!" Tears fell down her cheeks once more as she felt herself lifting. As if in a dream she saw Sirius. He wrapped her into a fatherly embrace. "Alias, you're not done yet. You've got to much to do. Now you go down there and do as you used to do. Use force." Alias shook her head._

"_I can't Daddy, I just can't." He pulled her out of the hug. "Do it Sass, do it for me you mangy kitty." She growled at him but found herself back in the nightmarish world that she had been in for so long. She saw the door again. She reached it and felt the door knob refuse to turn. She did just as her father had told her._

The Real World

Harry turned back to Alias' body when she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him. "Alias? You're alive?" She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light around her. "Heaven is like a fire hydrant, its been pissed on by _dogs_." Harry laughed and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back, glad to be able to feel the warmth of his touch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **– Ron show's his brotherly side!

**Ranting of Delirium**

"No more potions or weird concoctions Madam Pomfrey please!" Alias pleaded with the nurse before quickly walking out of the hospital wing. Alias was met with a surprise, instead of Harry waiting to greet her, like she had expected, there stood Ron. She smiled and hugged him as he hugged her back. "Alias I need to talk to you later tonight after classes." She looked at him, puzzled because he sounded so serious. "Ron is something wrong?" He shrugged and fixed her with an intense gaze that made her shiver a little. "Ron you're starting to scare me." He shook his head.

"Sorry Sass, I was just…thinking." Alias raised a brow at his excuse, she knew when he was lying oh she knew very well. "Ron I know you're lying, what were you thinking about? It's something big." He gave her an almost scared look before seemingly gathering his courage to face her. "Just about a few things you said." She fixed him with a gaze that wasn't cold, but it was probing. She wouldn't break into his mind; she rarely did that to people. "What did I say?" He sighed heavily, as if there was some huge weight on his shoulders.

"Do you remember what you said to me about talking to Hermione about how I love her?" Alias nodded her head. "Yes I said; following your mind only gets you so far, following your heart gets you farther than magic and thinking could ever get you." Ron nodded his head. "And I think you're just a little hypocritical. But we'll talk about that after class, I have Charms right now." Alias nodded and stood their dumb founded as Ron walked off at a brisk pace.

It wasn't until much later in the day that Harry and Ron met up. "Ron have you seen Alias? She was supposed to be out of the hospital today." Ron looked up at Harry; for once he wasn't stuffing his face. He was deep in thought. "Ron are you okay?" Ron nodded briefly before walking away, not even answering Harry's first question. Harry was dumbfounded at his best friend's reaction but decided to leave it alone. Ron had his reasons for doing things that he would never understand.

As Ron walked outside he was met with Alias's voice. "X marks the spot your frown lines tell me you're thinking." He smiled, genuinely smiled. What Alias said didn't really make sense, but did she ever make sense? She took a seat beneath a tree near the lake. He joined her; they sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Until it was broken by Ron's voice. "Alias do you remember what you said while you were in your coma? Anything at all." She looked like she was concentrating. "I remember talking about the door that I couldn't open, father, how I wanted to be saved and…" She trailed off a look of understanding on her face.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He nodded his head solemnly, like this was a bad thing. "I'm not saying you shouldn't do anything about it. Like a wise cat once told me following your mind only gets you so far, following your heart can get you farther than magic and thinking could ever get you." She smiled a little and laughed softly. "Sass, I just want you to know what you would be getting into if you did start something with Harry. He has the fate of the entire world on his shoulders. He has to save everyone from Voldemort or die trying." Alias made an almost bitter laugh at this point. "And you don't think I know this? Ron I have to protect Harry from things that have been around longer than I have. I have the fate of the entire world on my shoulders too. Because if I fail in protecting Harry, the world is doomed. And I know somehow that there is going to be a very good chance that I'm not going to come back from the final battle. But I know Harry will."

With that said she stood and walked away from Ron, not even listening to his protests for her to come back. She was in her own world. The cheeks that had sported many a wound and had recently been river beds, gave her tears a path as she walked away. Ron heard one thing before she disappeared into the forest. "Rantings of delirium."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **– Wolfie wolfie bo bolfie fe fi mo molfie wolfie!

**Barking Mad**

"So Ron what were you talking to Alias about last night? She seemed upset when I saw her this morning." Ron shrugged a little and sighed. "We're both of heavy hearts now." Even as Ron sat by Mione and kissed her good morning, his mood didn't lighten. Looking up at the Head table, Professor Lupin was missing from breakfast. He walked in through a back door a couple minutes later looking a little weary. His eyes kept darting to the enchanted ceiling.

"Full moon tonight." The trio turned to look at Alias who sat a little farther down from them. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face had a bruise forming on it. But everyone knew not to ask any questions about what had happened. She would just get mad at them and walk away. Ron and her made brief eye contact but that was it. They said nothing to each other. "Has anyone seen Ginny?" Alias looked around the Great Hall but couldn't find her. Ron looked up. "She went home for a week, she should be back soon."

They all nodded acceptance of this. They day went by normally but everyone commented that Alias seemed to be hanging around Lupin's classroom. No one knew why except for Harry, Ron and Mione. They knew exactly why Alias would be there. At dinner the sun set early and Lupin started to twitch a little. Before anyone had even reacted Alias was there, dragging Lupin out of the Great Hall. The moon shone through a window and hit Lupin. His change began. He became a werewolf right outside of the Great Hall.

No one could close the doors of the Great Hall without getting to close to Lupin. As it was Alias had been sent flying back into the Great Hall. Lupin sniffed once and started towards Alias. Apparently werewolves didn't like cats. Alias stood up and before everyone's eyes she changed from human to cat. She hissed menacingly at Lupin who growled right back. McGonagall knew there was nothing to be done; Alias would have to somehow push Lupin outside. "No one move!" The tail of the cat twitched as the ears of the wolf twitched too. Both had heard McGonagall but neither made a move to get out of the Great Hall.

Alias hissed once more as Lupin charged her. He bit at her fur but she smacked him away, there was a sickening crack as she attacked Lupin. But as he attacked her full force in return, there was an equally sickening crack. Harry knew why she was having trouble fighting tonight. She was still weak from her three weeks in the coma. As if Alias had heard his thoughts she turned towards him a little and shook her head. Telling him to stay put. He didn't move.

Lupin growled and tried to jump at Alias, but she moved so that her back was towards the doors leading outside. Lupin jumped at her again as she moved out of his way, sending him rolling outside non to gracefully. She went out after him and no one saw anything else as McGonagall had the doors closed. There were horrible howls of pain from both canine and feline alike. But no one could do anything.

Early in the morning, when few students were up the school doors burst open. Lupin walked in and went to his office while Alias walked in after him and went straight for food. She attacked the mutton that was specially placed for her as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. She was polite about it, but no one could help noticing how much food she put on her plate. It was more even than Ron could eat in three sittings. "When you're uncle is barking mad it takes a lot out of you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **– ooh the plot seriously thickens!

**Anyone**

"Ginny was supposed to be back by now!" Mione half shrieked at Ron. He had said a week it had now been two weeks. Mione was freaking out and Alias was sleeping. Although no one could see how she managed to do it while Mione basically shrieked in her ear. "Mione if you don't shut up I'll personally staple your lips shut." Alias' moody growl came from the couch. Everyone was being very wary around her, she seemed so overly touchy and moody lately that no one was sure what the hell was going on. Even Mione who had pegged it on PMS was wrong.

Mione sulkily sat down in the chair, pouting. Alias sat up and looked around. "Ron try sending a letter to your mother, see if Ginny had to stay home for some reason. Then we can worry once the letter is returned." They all nodded, it was sensible. Alias lay back down on the couch and went to sleep again. It was then that something dawned on Alias. She sat up and looked around for a second. "Has anyone seen Malfoy?" Everyone gave her a look like she was insane.

"The last time I saw him was a week ago, just before Ginny left." Ron looked appalled. "You don't think he kidnapped my sister do you?" Alias rolled her eyes at him a little bit before regaining her composure. "No Ron. I just think something is going on." Without explaining further she left the room. Harry walked in the room just as Alias passed by him. "Well incase none of you noticed Christmas is coming soon, so Ginny might be just staying until after Christmas, lets tackle the problem then alright?"

They all nodded, it seemed logical that, that might have been what happened. As Harry left the room he was impacted by a small little creature. "Dobby, what are you doing?" Dobby looked up at Harry with admiration. "Harry Potter sir, Dobby brings a gift for Harry Potter sir." Harry laughed a little at the elf's bad grammar. He took the gift from the elf and was surprised at the weight of it. Before Harry could ask who the present was from Dobby was gone. He read the card. All it said was; 'Don't open till Christmas. Happy Christmas Harry.'

He walked back into the room and placed the present on the couch. "What's that mate?" Ron looked at the present Harry had set down and then looked back to Harry. Harry shrugged. "No clue, it isn't signed." They all shrugged and no one even decided to go look for Alias, it wasn't that they didn't appreciate her oh no they did. It was just that she had been so moody lately that no one wanted to be around her.

Suddenly Harry stood up. "What's the date today?" Everyone looked at Harry like he was off his rocker. "October 30th…why?" Harry rushed from the room, leaving everyone in a stunned manner at his actions. Harry found Alias outside by the lake. The rest of the group had followed to see what was going on. But they stayed out of sight. "Alias?" She looked over at Harry her mood still dark.

"What Harry?" He pulled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday Sass." Alias melted and hugged him back. "How did you know that's what I needed to hear?" He shrugged, still hugging her. "Well I knew it was your birthday and no one else knows and you told me a while back that you had never had a good birthday because no one had ever been there. Well I'm here." Alias pulled back and kissed Harry on the cheek. He turned a little red at her actions. "Thanks Harry, you don't know how much that means to me."


End file.
